Nonvolatile memories are becoming increasingly popular in a wide range of electronic applications. For example, nonvolatile memories are commonly used in computer systems and mobile devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, cameras, and music players. Examples of nonvolatile memory include various types of read only memory (ROM), such as mask read only memory (MROM), programmable read only memory (PROM), and erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM). Other types of nonvolatile memory include flash memory and multiple time programmable (MTP) memory, among others.